The Hero and the Savior
by Gamiman
Summary: Ok ladies and gentlemen this story about a video game I am bringing you today is a special one I am bringing you today.


The Hero and the Savior

Introduction

Ok ladies and gentlemen this story about a video game I am bringing you today is a special one I am bringing you today. The hero's Name is Tyler he is American basically he's a badass he carries two samurai swords he carries on his back with two desert eagles in the two holsters by his pockets his parents were fucked up when he was younger than his 10th birthday two zombies came out of the grave by his house they were his grandparents and they turned his dad into a zombie but first they ate his brains so he was brain dead also than his dad had fully lost control of himself and bit his wife below the breast of his wife but first he bit off one of his wife's fingers Tyler quickly got out of his house and was prepared for this day he ran 5 miles to his girlfriend's house and told his girlfriend's mom what has happened her mom thought he was crazy so she slammed the door in his face which the he climbed four stories to get through her window he told his girlfriend what had happened her name was Kitana she said that she has also prepared for this day but differently but with aliens yes I said aliens just then aliens fell from the sky and fell right by his girlfriend's house and bit the mom on the face and scratched the dad on the arm they quickly turned into aliens the four aliens looked around suddenly the four zombies busted in the door in a hurry to kill which they saw the four aliens they didn't attack each other why maybe they were the same both pretty much brain dead and thirsty for blood. His girlfriend quickly lifted up her bed and the was a Two grenades 1 shotgun and two semi machines guns and a shit load of ammo too much to carry though but her boyfriend said fuck it I'll leave my two pistols behind and carry your ammo which he did it was dumb but romantic thing to do. Pretty much his girlfriend had tight pants and a tight shirt that went from her belly to her boobs which obviously were big her hair was a volcano red everything was bony from her head to toe she had a face that lit up the whole world with her smile her nose was perfect something about her drives him crazy they were in love with each other. What drove her crazy about him was his smile his looks and how much he says he loves her every waking second of the day but he always thought it was not enough so he proposed to her so that he know he has the key to her heart and her heart only it was like she was the only one for him and he was the only one for her. They slowly moved their way down stairs suddenly they were spotted she shot her shotgun at one of the zombies head and he didn't die they said what the fuck they suddenly ran to a gun store.

Chapter 1

They ran into the gun store and standing right there was a hybrid mixed with zombie and alien he ran up to it sliced the hybrid head off but he got bit in the process which the infection would make him a hybrid she knocked his ass out which no blood flow to the brain means the infection would not spread. His girlfriend said fuck this must be a test which you know everyone fucking hates so she made an antidote that would stop the infection but she need a test subject she thought to herself and only she could help him so she willingly took his blood and ejected it to her vein and right after wards she ejected the needle Into her vein it cured her she said yes I can cure the dumb ass though what she didn't know is she became more powerful and pretty much had this weird super power to look at someone and cure them because the cure evolved and went to her eyes and brain. She didn't know she had super powers though so she made another antidote which was the same but time was running out for him he started to have a seizure while he was unconscious and then she gave a blood sample to eject it into the back of his head because of all the veins in the brain which then she sad I love you I hope this works which it needed a hour to kick in he mumbled I love you too. 30 minutes went by and another hybrid came through she blew it up with a grenade but it didn't fully die half of the hybrid body was still moving from the chest up she looked the fucking hybrid in the eyes and the hybrid was cured she was like what the fuck how did I cure him she then relized the ejection she gave herself must have done something to her white blood cells the guy died of blood loss. She quickly ran to her boyfriend he didn't have a pulse she said why didn't it work forgetting she had super powers she said to herself he's dead she held him in her arms yelling no while crying she looked him eye to eye he started breathing again but was unconscious she removed the infection quickly he still didn't wake he was in a coma she said fuck, that's better okay now I take back calling him a dumb ass love is hard to find these days you know the perfect guy the perfect girl which they weren't perfect they're human no one's perfect but they did have love for each other. She traded her weapons for a heavy mg which was named cock blower I don't know why just go with it she wanted to test it out she took one of her boyfriend's blades found a alien and cut its head off than quickly ran back into the gun store no other aliens saw her though fucking lucky she then nailed its head to the wall in the training area and stood back and shot the fuck out of it and you know how every aliens brains are in their dick the alien she cut the head off was not dead because his brain was in his dick the alien suddenly came into the door it sensed her boyfriend he suddenlthe alien suddenly came into the door it sensed her boyfriend he suddenly snapped out of his coma with a alien standing in front of him he grabbed the aliens dick and ripped it off the girl friend rushed in cause she heard something and found him standing with a dick in his hand she said what the fuck never mind I have missed you I thought I lost you for good and he said fuck no if im dying ill die with you when I grow old with you he said I will always be there step by step with you he suddenly said I love you everything about you makes me want more of you which of course she didn't know till now she said everything about you makes me fucking nuts I would have never let you die he asked by the way how did you cure me she said well I made me a test subject and made a cure that cured me he suddenly yelled what were you fucking thinking you could have died she said I would rather risk my life saving you then live a second without you he oh ok didn't know you felt that much about me she said I will be with you till the end he said have sex with me now for the first time you are more special than me waiting for marrage so they did it and suddenly they were naked and a zombie barged in she cured it and told him or her to get the fuck out were having a moment here he asked if he could join she shot him right in the dick and blew it off the boyfriend said now was that necessary there is a dick in the middle of the floor fuck nasty she made the guy eat it than she snapped his neck she said dinner time, wait were eating him should we grill him or something laugh out loud well duh I don't like it rare I like it well done. They suddenly began eating the man but they didn't notice they're was a candy machine right by them they said well why the fuck we eating this shit when we can be eating candy the boyfriend said hey well I worked hard on this shit and were eating it even If I have to mix jizz with it suddenly she jumped to her feet she said okay can I help with that he said how do you know I was using my jizz she said well there's no there dick but the one I blew off and that is nasty well he said your in luck I have a bag of jizz for special occasions and put the jizz in the meat she gobbled it down and asked for more which there is no more but he whipped out his dick and said there go at it which she jumped on that shit like she saw a ghost than she sucked on it.

Chapter 2 The fight scene

After Tyler, and Kitana had sex but not in the conventional way they got dressed ran outside and saw a statue of they hybrid Tyler killed they must have worshipped the hybrid maybe it was there leader or something, after they saw the statue they saw the whole city was corrupted with zombies and aliens they both said what the fuck this shit is not okay they relized they need help the two of them cannot survive by themselves they needed friends to kill every fucking zombie, alien, and the dumb hybrids they had to go 3000 miles to get to Alaska no car no plane just running it took 3 months to get from Aberdeen to Alaska. They finally arrived in Alaska Tyler's friend Chris which he was dark chocolate sexy and nice body just like his girlfriend but one thing was missing when Tyler kissed Chris no sparks happened but when Tyler kisses Kitana the fourth of July happens in their mouths it's like something you never seen before but still they needed more help so they went and seen if Jessica was still alive which she was so they grabbed her Kitana mumbled dammit Tyler said okay we still need more help so they went to Kendra's house and picked her up they had two Bad Asses and 3 friends that were somewhat Bad Asses and were on the way to get the last person Tyler hated everything about him but had to suffer or die he picked suffer so Jessica showed the way to Travis's house and he was fighting off a hybrid Tyler started laughing Kitana smacked Tyler in the face and told him to shut the fuck up she saved Travis and asked him if he wanted to join their crew he said why I kinda wanted to turn into a zombie Tyler said for anyone to survive we needed to work together just then Travis saw Jessica and ran to her and said I want to be there with you to the end of time Jessica said okay but why didn't you ever show me you loved me he said I was scared to fall In love again so he said okay im in where's my weapon Tyler said we need to go back to our base then we will see what weapon fits you guys everyone said hell yeah let's do it they traveled for days and finally reached the base it was surrounded with hybrids everyone sneaked around the hybrids and went into the gun store and everyone got a weapon that suited them well Tyler said we need food and me and Kitana need to stay here and make more ammo. The three friends and Travis the guy Tyler hated went out and searched for food.

Chapter 3 the sex scene


End file.
